thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Vancouver District
The Vancouver District is a a district within the Canadian UG. It has a very rich and vibrant history, and the district itself has gone through many changes over the years. Most notably, since the 1980s, the district was mostly run by the different gangs based in Vancouver. The game here revolves around effort, and honour. You are expected to fight your own demons, work together and show the Composer what you're capable of. The first Composer to not have any gang affiliation came to power in early 2014, and the district merged with the Canadian UG about a year after. This Composer still remains the leader of this district, under the title of Accompanist instead. Current Standing Officers For districts in the Canadian UG, the Composer role is named the Accompanist. They carry the same duties as the Composer, but do not have the godlike powers that Composers have. They are still very powerful, and their power generally just falls short of regular Composers. The Copyist fills the role of the Conductor, and is essentially exactly the same as a regular Conductor. Accompanist: '''Usa '''Copyist: '''Max '''Other Notable Officers: Tori, Gene, Katie, Oliver, Jade Previous Standing Officers Previous Composers: Daniel Lee; several unnamed Composers About The Vancouver game occurs every 3 months. The game is played only within the city boundaries for Vancouver, however souls from the entire Lower Mainland fall within the district. Each game has 40 Players, split into 10 groups or (more recently referred to as) "gangs" of 4. The game has run with this system for nearly 70 years, with difference in details. Entry Fee The entry fee is constant in Vancouver; it is one of the Player's problems that they have been avoiding or that they have been leaving unaddressed, amplified. For example, if a Player had a terrible temper but did nothing to try to fix it, they would have very little control over their temper during the game. The entry fee is designed to have the Player face their problems, and grow from it. Group / Gang system At the beginning of each game, Players are split into groups of 4. They will be aware of what group they are in by a noise tattoo on the back of their right hand. Each day, each group is expected to complete the mission, or their part of a mission. If they fail, the entire group is erased by the Composer / Accompanist at the end of the day. If a single Player is erased, the rest of their group is not in danger of being erased. The remaining 3 Players have the option of remaining a group of 3 or merging another group. If they decide to remain a smaller group, they risk not being able to complete the mission short one person, however, if they merge with another group, they risk not being able to show each member's effort. Effort system The final judgment of the Player rests on their effort. If a Player works exceptionally hard, they will be rewarded with immunity for the next day; mission objectives meant to attack or clear Players will not target them. However, the Player must continue to work hard to keep that immunity. If a Player is lacking any effort, they will be placed on the target list; mission objectives and Reapers, if they wish, target these Players for erasure. At the end of the week, the Players are judged based off their effort. If more than the maximum amount of winners survive until the end, those who have performed the best and grown the most will be offered reincarnation, but those who did not make the cut will be offered the chance to play again, or Reaperdom if the Composer feels that they have shown enough growth to qualify. This essentially means that Players cannot let their group carry them, and surviving until the end does not necessarily mean that they can come back to life. Reapers' role Reapers are responsible for challenging the Players and monitoring them, but they are not responsible for erasures. They are free to do erasures if they wish, but they can only erase from the target list and there is no real incentive or obligation to do any erasures. It depends on the Reaper whether they will only challenge or whether they will attempt to erase. Otherwise, the Reapers are given Players to watch over, and each day they must report findings to the Composer. Game Masters The Game Masters set the missions for the week and face the Game Master at the end of the week. They are never erased, only defeated, and have input on which Players to target and which to grant immunity. Before 2014, the Game Master fight was a free for all between the GM and the gangs. If three gangs entered the GM fight, each gang could potentially attack the GM and the other two gangs, and it is stated at the beginning that only one Player group will be allowed to win. The fight goes on until either there is one Player group left, or the Game Master is defeated, so Players generally have the difficult decision between attacking other Player groups immediately or to stand with the Players and to defeat the GM so the other Players have the chance to re-play if they do not win. Usa's game When Usa came to power, they made a few changes to the Game Master system. They made it illegal to attack other Players during the battle, and allowed two groups to win instead, adjusting the missions during the week so they would weed out the Player group more and reduce the chances of there being more than three groups entering the fight. History Starting in the 1980s, gang influence grew in Vancouver. As one could imagine, with gang-related deaths occurring all the time, several gang members ended up in the game and either got erased, came back to life, or came back as a Reaper. Over the years, several of the major gangs in the Lower Mainland ended up becoming saturated with Reapers who continued their duties in their respective gangs even after their Reaperdom, and soon most higher ups of these gangs began to learn more and more about the game, whether they were an RGer or not, and each gang had at least one leader who was a Reaper. Gang members who were RGers typically did not know about the UG's existence; only RGers who had high positions in the gang learned about it. The UG's influence on the RG was very attractive to the gang leaders; it was an entirely new territory to claim. The Reaper leader of the 14K Triads group assassinated the Composer at the time and took the position, filling the Officer team with 14K Triads Reapers. The struggle over Composerdom between gangs continued for years, with Composers rarely lasting longer than 5 years. Although the games themselves were fair and played with honour, the sabotage between Reapers was near constant. During the gang war in 2009, the Red Scorpions gang took power, but their highest ranking Reaper in the gang was fairly young, named Daniel. He was more lax about taking power, and allowed Reapers who were not part of the Red Scorpions gang to become Officers. Daniel believed in effort, honour, and loyalty through and through, so whenever a Reaper stood out and deserved the position, he gave it to them. He was the one to directly approach Usa during their game, when their group failed to pull their weight, leaving the mission on their shoulders. Instead of erasing the entire group, he recognized their effort and offered them the option of Reaperdom. Not having any other choice, they took it. Usa quickly climbed the ranks, becoming the Conductor of Vancouver after half a year. At that moment, the Canadian Revolution was well under way, but Vancouver was still safe due to its distance. However, as Kami's control reached closer, Daniel decided that instead of giving Vancouver over, they were going to fight. Usa knew instantly that this was a horrible idea, and knew that if they opposed it they would get killed, and if they fought with him they would also get killed. Because they couldn't bear to see their home city's UG in ruins, they decided to take manners in their own hands and forcefully took Composerdom through the old fashioned method of assassination. Once they became Composer, they changed the way the game worked. They got rid of having only one group survive at the end of the week, and made it illegal to attack other Players during the GM fight. When Kami came to take Vancouver, Usa handed the district over and continued their leadership over the district, as the Accompanist rather than Composer. However, because they were the first non gang related leader of the district in 35 years, the major gangs were angry at having their power taken from them so easily. Since they became Composer, gang members have made many attempts at their life, to no avail due to the discrepancy in strength. Usa took it upon themself to eliminate the gang influence on the UG during the off-week periods, and so they have slowly been working on removing all memories of the UG from RGers. They are also in the process of negotiating with gang-related Reapers, essentially giving them the option to cooperate and leave their gang affiliation behind, or be erased. As one could imagine, most gang related Reapers are unwilling to abandon their initial loyalty, so Usa spends much of their spare time fighting gang related Reapers and erasing them. TO BE WRITTEN? Trivia * Such trivia. * Much amaze. * Wow. Category:Districts